


I am valid.

by Mysterycheerio



Series: Spider-Man isn't vulnerable, but Peter Parker sure as hell is. [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Acephobia, Asexual Character, Asexual Peter Parker, F/M, Peter Parker Deserves Better, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: Tony finds out Peter is Asexual in the most horrible way imaginable.





	I am valid.

Tony was in a surprisingly good mood. He had gotten lots of work done, had a lunch date with Pepper, and his newly-adopted son had a date.

Their conversation was hilarious when Tony found out. 

_'Ooh, is she pretty?' _

_'Dad. Stop. I am fucking begging you.'_

_'You kiss your mother with that mouth?'_

_'Pepper doesn't mind.'_

Tony smiled. He was fond of that memory because, it was the first time he told Tony he thought of Pepper as his mum. 

He had a family. Tony finally had a family and he knew, _in all my heart_ as Peter would say, that this family would have his back until the end. 

He drove up to Central Park, waiting for his son. After about 10 minutes, he got too impatient, and decided to go look for Peter. 

He found his kid, and his freind, sitting on a park bench. The girl had a smug look on her face, while Peter just looked shocked. The mechanic understood that he wasn't supposed to be listening to the conversation, but he couldn't help it, so he hid in some nearby bushes and listened to the conversation.

_But what he heard was devastating. _

"N-No" The younger Stark stammered. 

"Why not Parker? Don't you want me?"

"I don't want to do... Th-that." 

"Why?" The girls voice rose, as if she was getting angry. 

"I don't want to fuck you. I told you that when we started dating. I'm not interested in that." 

"I thought you meant right then. What kind of _freak _doesnt like sex?" 

"I'm Asexual ok?" He exploded. 

Tony saw red. He was filled with rage. How could she do that? Why in the fuck would she do that? 

"We're fucking done, you piece of shit." The girl said,as she stood up and walked away. 

Peter buried his head in his hands before saying, "You can come out, Dad." 

Tony walked out of the bushes, and sat next to his son. He pulled the genius kid into his side, and the kid sobbed violently. 

"I-I'm so.. Sorry I didn't... T-tell you." He breathed between sobs. 

"Shhh, Bambino, none of that. She is a bitch, and doesn't deserve you." 

They got back to the tower, and Peter and Tony indulged in several tubs of Ben and Jerries. Peter indulged in one tub of Brownie Batter, one tub of Starks Raving Hazelnuts and another of Vegan Chunky Monkey while Tony enjoyed a Stark Raving Hazelnuts and Minter Wonderland. 

"Thank you dad." Peter whispered into the older man's neck.

"No problem, bambino. And for the record, I don't care if your ace. It makes no difference."

Peter sighed in relief and turned his attention back towards the TV, which was currently playing Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Rhodey came back from his Physical Therapist, a little pissed off and a lot tired. He ambled into the kitchen and grabbed a few granola bars, before heading out to the Great Room. 

He did a double tale when he saw the main sofa. His 'Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist' best freind who '_doesnt like physical affection' _was asleep in the sofa. He smiled as Peter stirred, burning his face in Tony's neck. 

He snapped a picture and whispered, "This is for blackmail purposes Tony." 

He grabbed a throw and draped it over the two geniuses. 

This felt domestic. 

This felt like family. 


End file.
